


Just One Second

by Headphone_Love



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accident, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, TsukiHina, almost accident, nothing extreme, tsuki doesn't know how to feel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9454721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: Hinata had been with Tsukishima for a year.Tsukishima almost lost Hinata after a year.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For anon on Tumblr ^^  
> Writing is hard without a laptop so I will edit any errors once I have my own up again
> 
> Thank you and I hope you enjoy!

If it had been up to him, Hinata and himself would have stayed in and watched movies all day due to the dreary weather. It was nice to an extent, but with the snow mounting up it was a bit intense: enough to cause the blond some concern. The ginger wouldn’t have it, though, and convinced the blocker to get dressed and clean for a day on the town.

Due to the incessant “We need to go on a date to commemorate a year!” speeches from Hinata, Tsukishima decided it would be easier to go along with him for once. He couldn’t deny his boyfriend and teammate when he used those damn eyes on him.

“It will be fun! We can go for ice cream or something?” he had asked, a bit unsure due to Tsukishima’s intense gaze.

The blond wished he had listened to his gut and forced the older male to go back to sleep instead of agreeing.

**************  
“Hey Tsukishima, wanna go visit the festival?”

Tsukishima raised a brow and Hinata knew the face all too well from his own pout. He knew exactly which festival Hinata was talking about and let out a breath, watching how quickly it evaporated.

“Hinata, that is all the way in Sapporo…that’s like a 7-hour drive,” he deadpanned as the ginger grinned.

“Road trip!”

Tsukishima flicked him in the forehead to bring him back to reality. “It is snowy and icy, the roads are no place for people who are going long distances right now. Besides, it is already 3 which means we wouldn’t be there until the last day of the festival.”

Hinata just deflated, but ultimately decided that his blond grouch of a boyfriend was correct; There was definitely an issue with driving with the roads so slippery, hence their walking to the ramen shop instead of catching a bus or having Tsuki drive. On top of that, it was already the 11th of February, which meant it ended the next day.

“I’ll buy you a pork bun if you stop sulking like that” Tsukishima muttered as he looked up, watching the snow slowly falling to avoid the other noticing his reddening cheeks. Hinata perked.

“Really?” he asked with a large grin, his own red cheeks on display for the world to admire. Tsukishima’s eyes went a bit wide at the genuine happiness on Hinata’s face and swallowed hard.

He felt like he fell for him all over again.

“Of course” he spoke softly as he hid behind the scarf that Hinata had actually gotten for him. The green and black pattern went well with Hinata’s red and black. Tsukishima hadn’t liked it at first, with the  _King_  claiming that they were trying to taint the Christmas holiday, but that just earned him a whine from Hinata and glare from the blond.

As if he wouldn’t wear the present his boyfriend made him because the King was against it.

“Hey Tsuki?” Hinata asked as he looked down at the other. The spiker’s eyes glinted deviously.

“Can I have  _two_  pork buns?”

Hinata paused for a moment, not being able to see if his boyfriend was sneering or serious due to the scarf, but when his eyes crinkled just a bit, he knew the other was smiling.

******

It happened too quickly for the blond to process.

They had just been fed and paid before returning to the brisk and sudden air outside. They had been happily walking and chatting about the next few games and practice on Monday.

Hinata had teased the blond, saying he was slow because he was old, though Tsukishima shut him down by saying Hinata was technically a few months older. The taller male shoved Hinata, a smile on his lips as the other lurched forward.

The ginger teen bumped into a little boy, immediately apologising and beginning to help him up. The boy just smiled and waved a dismissive hand, most likely waiting for his mother by the edge of the sidewalk. Tsukishima had paused as Hinata chatted closer to the street, opting to answer a text before catching up to his energetic boyfriend. 

Cars sped by, but one just happened to get close to Hinata and the boy while Tsukishima just finished replying. The blond looked up, about to start walking again until he found himself frozen to his spot. 

The cars slid on the streets naturally due to the weather, but one was going too fast and couldn’t seem to stop. In a split second, he had seen Hinata grab the child, and then Hinata wasn’t in his sight anymore. 

Cars crashed into one another.

 

People began to scream and gasp.

 

Tsukishima’s blood went winter colder than the air around him.

 

“Hinata…?” He whispered in disbelief as he took a step forward, then another and another until he was full on sprinting. The feeling in his gut grew with each step, and he felt like he had been kicked repeatedly.

He moved around the pile on of cars that had gathered, going as far as to slide over the hood of one and looked around. He spotted Hinata, huddled in a ball in an attempt to avoid being hit. There was barely any space where Hinata was, three cars surrounding him as he remained still. Tsukishima stepped forward, breathing in deeply as he looked down at him, eyes wandering his form in search for injuries slowly.

“Hinata?” he breathed as the teen jumped and turned, Tsukishima realising that the little boy was still in the ginger’s hold.

“Tsuki” he mumbled, voice a bit shaky and eyes wide with confusion. His pupils were blown, lips parted as his breaths left in short pants.

“Thank you so much!” they heard as the woman pushed past Tsukishima, reached down as the boy reached out his arms. Hinata was left alone in the awkward gap created by the collisions. The taller male hated the sight. He reached down after the mother and son had left, Hinata standing shakily before climbing over and hugging his boyfriend tightly.

“Hey….” Said male murmured, coming down from his own anxieties as he felt Hinata shake in his grasp. He had never seen Hinata so quiet and scared: so  _small._  His Hinata was loud, obnoxious, and loving.

His legs gave out as he brought Hinata down with him and hugged him tightly, breathing in his smell and admiring how easily he could hug him. He had almost lost him, his, in fear of being cliché, first love. Any closer and his boyfriend wouldn’t be in his arms: but in a casket.

In a grave.

“I’m sorry” Hinata whispered, voice muffled as the blond tensed.

 _‘Don’t you dare apologise’_ he thought to himself, vision growing blurry as he hugged Hinata even tighter. His lips parted but he couldn’t get any words out. He just rubbed the other’s back gently and tried to keep his breathing from sounding shaky and uneven. Nothing left his lips but a harsh breath.

“I’m so sorry” the ginger said again, a small crack to his voice.

Tsukishima was sorry too.

*******

Back at Tsukishima’s house, things were quiet. Hinata had gone to take a shower to warm himself. Tsuki stood in the kitchen, contemplating on how to approach this situation. His original plan was to act like his usual self and hopefully have Hinata fall into the banter, but the reality was that it wasn't that simple. While the taller male was good at snarky remarks and infuriating insults, he just couldn’t do it at the moment.

He had almost lost Hinata and it weighed down heavily on him.

He kept thinking about how he should have made sure that Hinata was beside him. It was just…

“Tsuki?” Hinata asked softly, dragging him out of his thoughts. He was dressed in some sweats and a long shirt that obviously wasn’t his own. His hair was dripping wet, flat, as it was whenever he and Tsuki himself would get caught in the rain after leaving practice. The other feigned irritation and leaned against the kitchen counter.

“Come over here, idiot” Tsuki tried, and while Hinata listened, it didn’t feel right. The blond carefully dried his boyfriend's hair, the tense atmosphere returning.

“I’m okay” Hinata said to break the silence, but Tsukishima didn’t respond. The spiker tried again.

“It isn’t your fault”

“Don’t”

The silence returned. It wasn’t until Tsukishima was done with the drying that his voice worked properly.

“I was scared,” he said bluntly, eyes giving nothing away. His hands hadn’t moved from the other’s head, Hinata looking up through his bangs.

“Me too” he admitted with a small smile. “But I am f-”

“You aren’t. Boyfriends don’t lie to each other” he said with a small glare, Hinata just smiling wider. He raised a hand to touch the other’s cheek, gently brushing his thumb against the soft skin.

“I’m not lying. I am fine… _now_ ” he said honestly. His smile fell when he noticed the concentration on Tsukishima’s face. “The real question is, are you?”

The other swallowed hard and shook his head before resting his forehead against Hinata’s shoulder.

“I shouldn’t have shoved you” he spoke quietly. The room was dark but the tension had begun to lessen. “I shouldn't have answered that text until we got back." he continued, lips in a thin line. He looked away, the snow still falling from what he could see from the window. "I saw you...before the car swerved…” he began. “Your eyes...you disappeared and your eyes were scared. I wasn’t there to help you”

Hinata rested a hand on Tsukishima’s head, gently brushing through the soft strands.

“You can’t always be there for me, but I can start to be more careful. You know I am such a klutz” he joked lightly. When he saw Tsukishima’s shoulder shake once, twice, Hinata quieted down and continued to run his hands through the blond’s hair. He didn’t want Tsukishima to take full blame…or any for that matter. It was an accident.

But Hinata was okay.

He pretended not to notice the redness in his boyfriend’s eyes after he moved away from his shoulder, nor the wetness that seemed to occupy the area. He just stood on his toes to peck the other’s cheek, offering a smile as reassurance.

Tsuki smiled slightly in return.

****  
“You are rude as, Stingyshima!”

The blond gripped his boyfriend’s head tightly and smiled, though it was more similar to a sneer.

“What did we both say about reverting back to those names?” he asked darkly as Hinata whined and broke free of his grasp, turning and seeing Tsukishima’s arm outstretched as if about to push. The blond male tensed and quickly lowered his arm, eyes slightly wide.

It clicked into place for Hinata as he slowly walking towards the middle blocker. Tsukishima was greeted with a hand wrapping around his own. His shoulders fell subconsciously as he relaxed.

“Hinata?” he asked in confusion as the ginger grinned.

“What?” he replied innocently with a knowing smile. The other male rolled his eyes and began to walk again. By the squeezing of Hinata’s hand, the ginger knew that Tsukishima was appreciative of the gesture.

 _‘I have to stay beside you always, don’t I?’_ the shorter male thought to himself as he eyed his boyfriend for a moment, before looking ahead again and squeezing the other’s hand back.

 _'Here's to a year, Stingyshima'_  

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the cheese!  
> I hope it was alright, writing on a phone is difficult and I feel like I don't write content as well : /
> 
> But this was fun to write so thanks anon :)
> 
> -HxL


End file.
